Animal byproduct meals, fecal material, agricultural fertilizer, corn byproducts, wheat byproducts, wood pulp, and the like are high moisture content materials that may provide a rich source of energy when effectively dehydrated. Further, some of this waste feed should be sterilized and deodorized before being discharged into the environment.
Therefore, there is a need for a process and system for energy recovery and transfer from these materials.